Zoro e Kuina: Conversa no túmulo
by Yuki Souza
Summary: Zoro no túmulo de Kuina... ele ainda sente muita falta dela...Mas o espírito de Kuina o conforta.


Zoro e Kuina

Conversa no túmulo

Zoro: Kuina! No lugar onde você está talvez você não possa me ouvir, nem ver o que acontece na Terra. Talvez assim seja melhor...

Já se passaram onze anos desde a sua morte, e nesse tempo muitas coisas aconteceram. E quem diria, eu, um caçador de piratas, acabei me tornando um deles ao ter minha vida salva pelo Ruffy. Apesar de tudo, eles são legais!

O Ruffy é o capitão, ele é muito ingênuo e inocente, mas possui um bom coração. O Usopp é nosso atirador e o mais medroso da tripulação. O Chopper é o nosso médico, ele é uma rena que comeu uma fruta do diabo e por isso é metade rena e metade homem. Acho que você iria gostar dele, bem, todas as garotas gostam porque acham ele fofo U,u. O Sanji é o ero-cook, não gosto de falas sobre ele. É um pervertido! Tem a pirralha da Nami que é a nossa navegadora, ela tem a péssima mania de sempre me tirar do sério! Não consigo entender aquela mulher! E por último, tem a Nico Robin, não tenho muito o que falar sobre ela, já que ela não é do tipo que fale muito sobre a sua vida. Eu a entendo, há certas coisas sobre o nosso passado que queremos manter só pra nós mesmos.

Eu trouxe flores pra você! Eu sei que já faz tempo que eu não venho aqui, mas é que... ainda é difícil pra mim aceitar que você já não está mais aqui.

Kuina, eu... eu não esqueci a promessa que fiz a você, "eu ainda serei o melhor espadachim do mundo!" Eu já enfrentei o Mihawk e perdi, mas agora eu estou mais forte, Kuina, e sei que posso e vou realizar o nosso sonho, porque não é só por mim que eu luto, é por você também.

Eu sei que você não aprovaria o caminho pelo qual eu sigo o nosso sonho, porque nele muitas vezes já manchei com o sangue de inocentes as minhas espadas. Mas eu luto pelo nosso sonho, e as vezes é inevitável que se fira algumas pessoas.

Me... me perdoa, Kuina, por estar sendo fraco, e... e chorar como um garotinho, mas é que...

Kuina: Zoro-kun!

Zoro: Ku... Kuina!

Kuina: Não precisa me pedir perdão, eu sei que você carrega o meu sonho, que vive por ele, que luta por ele! E eu te agradeço por isso, Zoro-kun, por não desistir de mim. Arigatô, Onigiri!!

Zoro: Eu não consigo ver, nem sentir você assim tão perto desde que éramos crianças e eu vinha aqui falar com você.

Kuina: Eu sei! Você cresceu, Zoro-kun, e os vínculos que nos uniam foram se tornando cada vez mais finos como um cristal de gelo. Mas eu vou estar sempre do seu lado mesmo que você não possa me ver, assim como você não me deixou partir, eu também não deixei você partir.

Zoro: Eu sentia falta dessas nossas conversas!

Kuina: Onigiri! Há há!! Eu também senti sua falta!

Me fala um pouco sobre seus novos amigos. Eles parecem ter feito esse seu coração de pedra amolecer um pouco.

Zoro: Pra você, meu coração nunca foi de pedra!

Kuina: Eu sei!

Me fala um pouco sobre essa Nami.

Zoro: Da Nami??

O que você quer que eu diga? Ela é uma pirralha irritante que só sabe me tirar do sério! Há! Não sei o que acontece com aquela mulher, parece que ela gosta de me ferir.

Kuina: Hahahahaha!!!

Zoro: Do que você está rindo, Kuina?

Kuina: Isso é uma coisa que acho que vou deixar você descobrir por si mesmo! Hahahaha!!!

Existem sentimentos que a gente só descobre com o tempo, porque só o tempo é capaz de fazer com que a gente enxergue os nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.

Zoro: Hã! Eu não sei do que você está falando!

Kuina: Hã! Onigiri!

Você continua teimoso, isso é uma coisa que o tempo não muda.

Zoro: Eu vou sentir a sua falta quando tiver que ir embora. Eu não quero deixar você!

Kuina: Me abraça, Zoro-kun?

Zoro: Hãn??

Eu não posso abraçar você, porque eu não posso te sentir, Kuina.

Kuina: Você está errado, Zoro-kun! Meu carinho por você está imortalizado no seu coração, e enquanto ele estiver lá você poderá sempre me sentir, mesmo que eu já não esteja mais aqui.

Me abraça, Zoro-kun?

Zoro: Eu vou sentir a sua falta, Kuina!

Kuina: Eu também vou! Onigiri!

Nami: Ué! Zoro!

Tá abraçando que, se não tem ninguém ali com ele?

Zoro! Zoro!!

Zoro: Nami?

Nami: O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho?

Zoro: Não é da sua conta, pirralha! E eu não estou sozinho!

Nami: Essa garota aqui na foto da lápide era a Kuina?

Zoro: Era sim.

Nami: Ela era bonita! Parecia ser forte também!

Zoro: Ela era forte! O meu espelho!

Nami: Haha!!!

Ela era muito importante pra você, não era?

Zoro: Ela ainda é, pirralha!

Nami: Despeça-se da sua amiga, Zoro! Nós temos que ir agora!

Kuina: Zoro! Dê essa flor à Nami!

Zoro: Ku... Kuina?

Kuina: Vamos, Zoro-kun! Dê a flor a ela!

Nami: Hein!? Zoro, por que você está falando sozinho?

Zoro: Não é nada! Toma!

Nami: Pra mim? Que rosa linda!

Arigatô, Onigiri!

Zoro: Hãn!??

Nami: Vamos?

Zoro: Sua pirralha! Não mexa nas minhas espadas!

Nami: Então me dê o seu braço, eu to com frio! Não seja grosso, Zoro!

Zoro: Hñ! Tá bom!

Kuina: Eu espero que algum dia você descubra e aceite o que sente por ela, Zoro-kun!

Hahahahaha!!!

Nami: Você estava falando com ela, com a Kuina, não era, Zoro? Não precisa responder, eu sei que era!

Zoro: O que você está fazendo, Nami?

Nami: Deixa eu encostar a minha cabeça no seu ombro. Eu ainda to com frio!

Zoro: Hãn... Eu não entendo mesmo essa mulher!

Nami: Diz a ela que eu agradeço pela flor! É linda!

Zoro: Hãn???

Nami: Hahaha!!

Zoro: Pirralha!


End file.
